Freyja (E2)
WIP Faction for Eclipse 2. Species type: Sigma Humans or Freyjan are twice as fast and twice as strong as normal Humans, they have limited regeneration abilities. Sigma Humans are soft-bodied mammals. The average height of an adult Freyjan is about 5 to 7 feet tall the average mass of an adult human is 54–64 kg (120–140 lbs) for females and 76–83 kg (168–183 lbs) for males. Freyjans are capable of fully bipedal locomotion, thus leaving their arms available for manipulating objects using their hands, aided especially by opposable thumbs. Species Description: The average Freyjan needs 4.7 lbs. of food per day and the men consume roughly 3 liters (about 13 cups) of total beverages a day and women consume 2.2 liters (about 9 cups) of total beverages a day. The average Freyjan can lift between 400 to 600+ Ibs. The average height is between 5 ft to 7 ft and the average weight is between 120–140 lbs for females and 168–183 lbs for males. Due to their DNA they are able to regenerate lost tissue and have longer life span and also have an average running speed of 18 mph. They also have limited Psionics abilities. They are omnivores that eat both plants and animals. Their favorite animal is the freon (Which can grow to the size of ax Ox) and a Chicken like creature called the Cibum Avi (most just call them Avi) Their favorite fruit is the Saporis. The average Freyjan eats nearly 4 Ibs of this food per day. Religion: Church of Mea ' Gatorism (worshiping a being known as Mea' Gatori) Government: Mea' Gatorian Republic of Freyja; Government divided into four branches of government (Supreme Office) Mea' Gatorian Papacy (Executive) Office of the President, (Legislative) Senate and the House of Representatives, and (Judicial) Supreme Court of Freyja. Capital: Leader(s): Pope Sabrina I (Full Name Sabrina Ann Fireheart) Backstory: Military and Culture Armed Forces of the Freyjan Republic "Civil" Leader- Secretary of Defense Military Leader- (Five Star General of the Army) , Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (CJCS) Freyjan Army Leader- (Five Star General of the Army) General Numbers - Composition- Info- Freyjan Navy Leader- Fleet Admiral Numbers - Composition- Info- Freyjan Marines Corps Leader- General (Commandant of the Marine Corps) Numbers - Composition- Info- The Katai Warrior Corps Leader- General Numbers - Composition- Motto: To Our Last Breath Info- Papal Military Leaders- Info- The Papal Military was created after the formation of the new Church of Mea' Gatori. It was created as a Hoar-Qin extermination force. Mea' Gatorian Papal Army Leader- Grand Marshal Numbers- Composition- Info- Mea' Gatorian Papal Navy Leader- Grand Admiral Numbers- Composition- Info- Sovereign Military Order of Freyja Alias- Knight Seijin Leader- Grand Master Numbers- Composition- Info- Order of the Faith and Peace Alias- Knight Medicus Leader- Grand Master Numbers- Composition- Info- Order of the Temple of New Freyja Alias- Knights Templar Leader- Grand Maste Numbers- Composition- Info- Mea' Gatorian Papal Guard Leader- Knight General Numbers- Composition- Motto- Info- Famous/Elite Units The Black Beret Leader- Major General Motto: The Knife in the Tyrant’s Back Battle History: Special Operations Division Leader- Major General Motto: Strike First, Strike Fast, Strike Hard Operational History: 66th Storm Troopers Leader- Major General Motto: Storm Troopers Storm Through History: The 66th Storm Troopers Freyjan Military Alphabet A: Ace B: Bourbon C: Cross D: Dixie E: Echo F: Fred/Freddy G: Gin H: Hitman I: Indy J: Jwlynas/Joker K: Kenny L: Luger M: Michael N: Ned O: Ouzo P: Phoebe Q: Queen R: Rum S: Siggy/Siggymansz T: Tea U: Unicorn V: Victor W: Whiskey X: X-Ray Y: Yellow Z: Zedd Military Awards and Medals Congressional Medal of Honor Type: Single-grade neck order Eligibility: Military Only Award For: Conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his or her life above and beyond the call of duty while engaged in an action against any enemy of the Mea' Gatorian Republic of Freyja; while engaged in military operations involving conflict with an opposing foreign force; or while serving with friendly foreign forces engaged in an armed conflict against an opposing armed force in which the Mea' Gatorian Republic of Freyja is not a belligerent party Ribbon Bar: Navy Blue bar with a red outline around the rim of the ribbon. On the Blue bar is five white stars. The stars are placed in a certain order to make it look like an X so would look like the Cross of Mea' Gatori. The Great Cross of Freyja Type: Medal Eligibility: The Great Cross of Freyja is awarded to a person who, while serving in any capacity with the Army, distinguishes himself or herself by extraordinary heroism not justifying the award of a Medal of Honor; while engaged in an action against an enemy of the Mea' Gatorian Republic of Freyja; while engaged in military operations involving conflict with an opposing foreign force; or while serving with friendly foreign forces engaged in an armed conflict against an opposing Armed Force in which the Mea' Gatorian Republic of Freyja is not a belligerent party. Award For: Extraordinary heroism not justifying the award of a Medal of Honor; The act or acts of heroism must have been so notable and have involved risk of life so extraordinary as to set the individual apart from his or her comrades Ribbon Bar: The center of the bar is Navy Blue with a extremely thin white vertical bar on each end and beside each white vertical bar is a thick red bar beside them. Cross of Mea' Gatori Type: Civil decoration Eligibility: Military Only Award For: Acts of the greatest heroism or of the most conspicuous courage in circumstances of extreme danger. Ribbon Bar: A Black Bar with a Red outline around the rim of the ribbon. On the Black Bar is a Golden Mea' Gatori Cross. Patriotic Cross Type: Medal Eligibility: Military only Award For: Gallantry in action against an enemy of the Mea' Gatorian Republic of Freyja Ribbon Bar: Each end as a Blue bar that is beside a thin white bar that is beside a large black bar that links up with a single large red bar which is in the middle of the ribbon and the pattern repeats on the other side of the red bar. Distinguished Service Medal Type: Medal Eligibility: Awards may be made to persons other than members of the Armed Forces of the CRF for wartime services only, and then only under exceptional circumstances, with the express approval of atleast one Consul in each case. Award For: awarded to any person who, while serving in any capacity with the Freyjan Army, has distinguished himself or herself by exceptionally meritorious service to the Government in a duty of great responsibility. The performance must be such as to merit recognition for service which is clearly exceptional. Exceptional performance of normal duty will not alone justify an award of this decoration. For service not related to actual war, the term "duty of a great responsibility" applies to a narrower range of positions, than in time of war, and requires evidence of conspicuously significant achievement. However, justification of the award may accrue by virtue of exceptionally meritorious service in a succession of high positions of great importance. Ribbon Bar: Black Bar on each end with a thin Blue Bar next to it with a White Bar in the center. Order of Merit Type: Medal Eligibility: Military only Award For: exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding services and achievements Ribbon Bar: A large Maroon bar flanked by two smaller white bars Order of the Katai Type: Medal Eligibility: Katai only Award For: Outstanding military in the service for the Katai Tribes that gives the Katai both Honor and Glory. Only Native Katai or a member of the Katai Warrior Corps or someone who passed the Katai Warrior Program Ribbon Bar: A Black Bar in the center flanked by three red bars with a thin black bar between each red bar. Order of the Metis Type: Medal Eligibility: Metis Only, It is a Military and Civilian award Award For: Outstanding military in the service for the Metis Families that gives the Metis both Wealth and Respect. Ribbon Bar: A Golden Bar in the center flanked by three Sliver bars with a thin Golden bar between each Sliver bar Order of the Kokuei Type: Medal Eligibility: Kokuei Only Award For: Outstanding military in the service for the Kokuei Clans that gives the Kokuei both Honor and Sense of Duty Ribbon Bar: A Black Bar in the center flanked by three Sliver bars with a thin Black bar between each Sliver bar Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal Type: Single-grade Medal Eligibility: Military personnel only Award For: Awarded to members of the Freyjan Armed Forces who, have participated in a MRF military operation and encountered foreign armed opposition, or were in danger of hostile action by foreign Armed Forces. Ribbon Bar: A thin white bar in the center that has a red bar on its right and a blue bar on its left. Both bars are flanked by a light blue bar which is flanked by thin black bars which are in turn flanked by brown bars which is again flanked by yellow bars which on the very ends of the ribbon bar is green bars Purple Shield Type: Decoration Eligibility: Military Personnel Award For: Being wounded or killed in any action against an enemy of the Mea' Gatorian Republic of Freyja or as a result of an act of any such enemy or opposing armed forces Ribbon Bar: A solid Purple Bar that takes up most of the ribbon flanked by White bars on the edges. Unit Awards Consul Unit Citation Type: Ribbon and Streamer Eligibility: Military Unit Award For: Gallantry, determination, and esprit de corps in accomplishing its mission under extremely difficult and hazardous conditions Ribbon Bar: A solid Navy Blue Bar inside of a Golden frame Joint Meritorious Unit Award Type: Ribbon Eligibility: Military Unit Award For: Awarded to joint units or units tasked to perform a joint mission. Ribbon Bar: It is a multi bar ribbon which does like this, White bar, gold bar, white bar, red bar in the center and is repeats the other way. Campaign and Service Medals Wakou Campaign Medal (Inactive) Type: Campaign Medal Eligibility: Military and civilian personnel Award For: Combat actions against the Wakou. Ribbon Bar: A Black Bar on the left side with a Green Bar on the right side they are flanked by two thin Red bars Wakou War Victory Medal (Inactive) Type: Campaign Medal Eligibility: Military Award For: All personnel in the service during the Wakou War. Ribbon Bar: A Black Bar on the left side with a Green Bar on the right side and Red Bar in the center they are flanked by two thin White bars Hoar-Qin Campaign Medal (Inactive) Type: Campaign Medal Eligibility: Military and civilian personnel Award For: Combat actions against the Hoar-Qin. Ribbon Bar: A Black Bar on the left side with a Orange Bar on the right side they are flanked by two thin Red bars Space Service Medal Type: Service Medal Eligibility: Military personnel only Award For: Awarded to members of the Freyjan Armed Forces who, have participated in a MRF military spaceborne operations Ribbon Bar: A solid Black Bar flanked by two thin White bars. Space Expeditionary Medal Type: Single-grade Medal Eligibility: Military personnel only Award For: Awarded to members of the Freyjan Armed Forces who, have participated in a MRF military spaceborne operations and armed conflict with a hostile party Ribbon Bar: A solid Black Bar flanked by two thin Sliver Bars. Space Expansion Medal (Inactive) Type: Single-grade Medal Eligibility: Military personnel only Award For: Awarded to members of the Freyjan Armed Forces who, have participated in a MRF military operations that expands CRF territory. Ribbon Bar: A solid Black Bar flanked by two thin Grey bars. National Defense Service Medal Type: Service Medal Eligibility: Member of the Mea' Gatorian Republic of Freyja's military during qualifying periods of national emergency Award For: Military service during periods of national emergency Ribbon Bar: Solid White bar in the center flanked by two thin red bars which is flanked by thin Black Bars which is flanked by thin White bars, then flanked by another set of Black Bars then the rest of the ribbon is Solid Red. Freyjan Defense Service Medal Type: Service Medal Eligibility: Military and Civilian (Militias Award), Can be given to PMCs in service of the MRF Award For: Service during the limited and extreme emergency. Military and Civilian award Ribbon Bar: A Large Yellow bar in the center flanked by three thin bars (red, white and blue, the red is always touching the center Yellow Bar) Then flanked by large Black bars Freyjan Culture List of Katai Tribes Tribus Latrones: The Latrones were a ruthless warring Katai tribe. They took pride in raiding their enemies’ homes and killing countless in the process. Their Spiritual Animal was the Kasai and they choose to fight in the same style as their Spiritual Animal. The Kasai hunt in packs and set up traps and ambushes and once the prey is inside of its trap the Kasai attack and kill their prey. The Latrones fight in nearly the same manner they fight in small raiding packs and set up ambushes and primarily fight in guerrilla style warfare. So they can easily fight against larger and more advanced armies. Tribus Oujou: The Oujou was a tribe that had no Spiritual Animal but they value the spirits of death itself so unlike other Katai Tribes they do not paint a skull of a Spiritual Animal but the skull of a Neo-Human. They hope that they can gain the strength of their ancestors and fallen friends and enemies in their battles. The reasoning behind this is to pay tribune to the early days of the Katai during the days of where war was fought with swords and spears. During those days they wear skulls of their Spiritual Animals (or in the case of Oujou Neo-Human skulls which was broken up into different pieces and put together in way that they turned it into a helmet with the face of the skull over their own faces. Mostly these skulls were from the warrior’s father or grandfather.) Tribus Kinkai: The Kinkai is a great sea fairing people that mastered navigation and sea travel and even naval warfare. They fought countless wars against their rivals the Kokkai. While they outnumbered their Kokkai foes they never could force them to their knees due to the fact the Kinkai ships were overpowered by the Kokkai ships. In times of peace the Kinkai explored and chard most sea routes that in the long run aide the Metis’ trading. Tribus Kakan: The Kakan is a sacred tribe that views all things holy. They are the smallest tribe but the toughest fighters in the Katai. Tribus Kokkai: They are the great sea fairing tribe that mastered the art of fishing large creatures such as Kappa. They are the only known group to ever successfully fish the mighty Kappa. They also learned how to master naval warfare itself and where the first tribe to create an elite type of warriors called Marines. The modern day Freyjan Marine Corps still honors the Kokkai’s Marines and boldly states that the FCMC was borne the day the Kokkai created the Kokkai Marines. The modern day Freyjan Navy also states their origins came form the Kokkai. The Kokkai was also the first tribe to create the first operational submarine. Their rivals are the Kinkai. While the Kinkai had the larger navy when compared to the Kokkai’s navy. The Kokkai were master ship builders and build ships that outclass the Kinkai ships. Tribus Kanchuu: This Tribe lives in the harsh winter wastelands and has learned to survive in the brutal blizzards and ice storms that plague the lands they live in. They are a proud hunters and salvagers but they are even more proud of their mastery of winter and mountain warfare. Tribus Heihou: These people are known as the greatest warrior tribe in the Katai. They mastered the art of war and their tactics are still studied by all Katai, Kokuei, and Metis alike. Tribus Kouhei: They are a warrior people that believe that every man, woman, and child must be armed and trained for war. Tribus Kousotsu: They are another warrior tribe however they are known as the first tribe to use Keisou armor and that every one in the tribe should learn how to make steel plates for armor and weapons. The Kousotsu was the first tribe to use tanks in battle. Tribus Genshisen: A new tribe that was created during the Atomic Era. They believe that atomic weapons were not going to bring an end to the world but insure its new beginning. Though the majority was them were wiped out during the Hoar-Qin invasion of Freyja. Tribus Sandan: The Sandan was well known for their use of black powder. They created the first explosive and later created the first gun. Because of this they were the most advanced tribe in the area of firearms. Tribus Hanta Kira: The Hanta Kira Tribe was formed after the fall of Freyja. They are a Tribe that was formed to hunt the Hoar-Qin and to defend all Freyjans against the Hoar-Qin. They train all of their children to fight the Hoar-Qin and to aide in the efforts to reseach the Hoar-Qin and to find ways to kil them more effectively. List of Metis Families Shouki Family: They are the largest Metis Family on Freyja. They formed many trade routes throughout the world and formed many alliances with the other Families and Katai Tribes. The Shouki is the only Metis Family that the Katai has respect for. The Shouki was the only Family that wasn’t attacked during the First Metis-Katai War mainly due to the Katai’s respect for Shouki. The reasoning behind the respect is not only because the Shouki gives the Katai Tribes arms and gold but they are also great warriors themselves. They are the one of the few Metis Families that has a standing army. Most Metis Families have conscripted armies or rely on paying Katai Tribes to do the fighting for them. The Shouki view conscriptions as the greatest sign of stupidity as they are unreliable in battle or relying on foreigners to do the fighting for you will end in your destruction. In Modern Day Freyja they are the representation of the Metis Political Right which they believe in big business and smaller central government. Granted the only Government institution they ever favor increasing spending and the size of is the Military and Defence. They view social spending as expandable and unimportant. Has a heavy believe in individualism, self-reliance, and personal liberty. Due to these policies they are the only Metis Family that can get Katai votes. Tarsas Family: They are the complete opposite to the Shouki. They believe in the supremacy of the central government and that the purpose of the populaces is to obey the elite. They claim that they care about the little man but in truth they use the people to their own ends. They have the most brutal secret police on the entire planet. The view liberty as something that halts progress but in truth it threatens their hold on the people. They were one of the founding members of the Federation of Nerio. After the fall of the Federation the entire Tarsas leadership was convict of crimes against humanity for the Federation’s genocide against the Katai people within Federation occupied countries. During the trail they tried justifying their actions by saying that the theory of eugenics dictated their actions as they must create a pure and perfect race that has none of the weaknesses of the other families and inferior Katai Tribes. The leading members of the Tarsas Family were hanged for their crimes. The rest of the Tarsas Family survived and spend millions trying to convince people that they are not mass murders. While the PR campaign was unsuccessful at the time over a period of 50 years people started to believe them. What helps them was the fact they supported social programs while their rivals the Shouki were against such programs. The Tarsas represent the Metis Far Left on the political system. The Tarsas try to label the Shouki as racists, fascists, and the party for the rich. Artis Family: They are a Family that is focus heavily on trade and commerce. They manage all of the trade routes. They rarely involve themselves into military conflict that is the job for the Katai in their minds. While that never made any impact other than trading in till the formation of the Constitutional Republic of Freyja. Once the CRF was formed they pushed for trade with the other worlds and with their strong positions in the Senate and House they will do anything to insure that their dreams of being the largest trading operation ever seen in the system. Dominus Family: Like the Tarsas the Dominus Family desire nothing but complete control of all life on the planet. They were also one of the founding members of the Federation. After the Great War the Dominus did not hide what they did even after their leadership was executed for crimes against humanity. However unlike the Tarsas they still to this day have not tried to hide what they have done nor shown any sense of doing so. While the Dominus and the Tarsas believe in the same thing the Tarsas try to label them as extreme right wing in order to protect their own image. List of Kokuei Clans Kossori Clan: The Kossori Clan was the most famous of the Kokuei Clans. They are a clan of assassins and spies. Information about the Kossori is hard to come by. Their true history is unknown. The only thing known about them is that they formed the Constitutional Intelligence Service the main convert and intelligence service in the CRF. Shikaku Clan: The Shikaku was the oldest Kokuei Clan on Freyja. They are the main rivals of the Kossori Clan and are pretty similar to them minus the fact the Shikaku primary do assassinations. The Shikaku Clan formed the elite Special Operations Division. List of Other Groups Fireheart Family: Political Parties Koumin Party: Equal to the Libertarian/Classical Liberalism. Very Small Government, Isolationist, any and everything should be legalized, complete freedom. Metis Ultra Right Wing Constitutionalist Party: Conservative (US Conservative), Smaller Government, Pro Military and strong on national defense (the only place they don't mind having a larger government.), Free Market Capitalism, Traditional Values, and Personal Responsibility. Center-Right Ronku Party: Party of Unions and Modern Liberalism. Larger Government, controlled and overly regulated Market, weak Military (though the far left are anti-military), supports Government involvement into social issues, High taxation, less free choice, Nanny State, and support entitlements. Center-Left Heiken Party: Supports Military rule over all aspects of life and supports Military Dictatorship. Katai "Center". Keisou Metal Keisou is the metal produced from mixing steel and boron carbide. In the early days of the Katai when they mastered steel-making they learn how to bend the fuse several steel plates together and was able to tighten the layers together to the point it made the sheet of steel as thin as possible. Later they mixed boron carbide in the mix and found a way to lighten the armor metal but keep the same amount of toughness and resistance that steel has. In fact they somehow increase the toughness of the metal and can be shaped to fit anything. Depending on the thickness or how successful the multiple folding process was can be able to resist something as small as a 9mm pistol cartridges to 500mm shells. It can be fitted to infantry body armor, vehicles, and warships. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.